The most convenient and usually quickest way for door-to-door transport is the usage of a private car. Said means of transport is however expensive and connected with negative consequences on the environment in respect of noise and pollution. In most cases a car transports only one or two persons although most cars provide room for four or even more persons. Several trip-sharing services help to bring together persons having the same or very similar trip plans thereby reducing damage to the environment reducing traffic congestions and reducing travel costs for all participants.
Current trip-sharing services usually require its users to execute several manual steps to find potential trip accompanies for a planned trip, to contact the potential trip accompany and to meet an agreement regarding the departure time and place, the payment and other aspects of the trip. This is a time consuming task: a user usually has to log into the web portal of the trip-sharing service he is registered at, has to search for planned trips of other registered users having the same or a similar place of time of departure or arrival. In addition to checking these basic data of the planned trips the user has to manually check whether the other user fits to his own personality e.g. in regard of smoking habits or taste in music. Finally the communication between the potential trip accompanies according to current trip-sharing services requires an exchange of emails, phone calls or other manual activities for reaching an agreement among the participants.